Retour de flamme
by row666
Summary: Stiles surprend quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir et c'est une partie de son monde qui s'écroule. Un simple malentendu, des paroles prononcées sous le coup de l'émotion et c'est la relation naissante entre Stiles et Derek qui s'en trouve menacée. Sterek. 2x04


Et voilà enfin le Sterek que je m'étais promis d'écrire. Voici ma version revisitée de l'épisode 2X04 « Abomination » (vu et revu, je sais, surtout dans les fics en anglais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en faire une avec mon petit grain de sel). J'espère que le résultat vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Retour de flamme**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Stiles déboula dans sa chambre en claquant rageusement la porte derrière lui. Heureusement que son père n'était pas à la maison ce jour-là car il aurait bien en peine de lui expliquer les raisons de son état actuel. Les mains tremblantes, le jeune homme essuya les quelques larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir.

Il avait vraiment cru qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Il avait bêtement pensé que tout ce temps passé à rechercher l'Alpha les avait rapprochés, que les regards énervés et agacés avaient laissé place à d'autres sentiments plus profonds.

Stiles y avait vraiment cru mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Derek ne ressentait rien de plus pour lui qu'au mieux une certaine tolérance liée au temps qu'ils avaient été forcés de passer ensemble. Les regards langoureux qu'il avait cru percevoir ces dernières semaines n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination, des images que son esprit avait interprétées à sa guise pour satisfaire à ses sentiments grandissants pour le loup.

Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, Derek était comme Lydia : un objectif inatteignable. Stiles était tombé amoureux de la belle rousse dès l'école primaire. Tout en elle l'avait charmé malgré l'ignorance totale de la jeune femme pour son existence.

Et pourtant, il avait eu un espoir. Jackson avait inexplicablement rompu avec Lydia, qui l'avait ensuite miraculeusement invité au bal de fin d'année. Ils avaient dansé, parlé un peu, mais aussi vite que son espoir était né, il avait été détruit.

Peu importait que Stiles comprenne la jeune femme mieux que quiconque au lycée. Il n'était pas Jackson. Jackson, lui, était beau, riche, brillant, capitaine – ou plutôt co-capitaine – de l'équipe de lacrosse, et pour couronner le tout, il conduisait une Porsche. Stiles n'était rien à côté de ça, rien de plus qu'un loser au physique banal, hyperactif et éternel abonné au banc de touche pendant les matches.

Même s'il continuait prétendre s'intéresser à Lydia, Stiles avait définitivement fait une croix sur la jeune femme ce jour-là. Sa prétendue adoration pour elle n'était plus que de l'amitié et un prétexte pour que personne ne remarque le nouvel objet de son affection.

Le destin s'acharnait sur lui, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible, sinon comment expliquer qu'il ne tombe amoureux que des personnes les plus inaccessibles. Si on le lui demandait, Stiles serait bien incapable de déterminer quand il avait cessé d'être terrifié par le loup garou pour en tomber amoureux mais cela s'était produit. Derek était après tout, beau, ténébreux à souhait, énigmatique et surtout hors de sa portée.

Les menaces et le caractère antisocial n'y avaient rien fait. Stiles en était arrivé à un point où il espérait retrouver l'autre homme dans sa chambre en rentrant du lycée, se retrouver piégé entre une quelconque surface dure et le corps puissant du loup garou.

Il était perdu et le savait. Il lui avait suffi de voir le sourire de Derek, lorsqu'il avait fait du charme à une policière pour détourner son attention, pour en être sûr. Ce jour-là, Stiles avait senti son cœur s'emballer au point d'être sûr que le loup garou l'avait entendu. Les sentiments d'amour et de jalousie qu'il avait ressentie lui avaient fait comprendre que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Lydia n'était rien en comparaison des sentiments qu'il avait pour Derek.

Bien entendu, Stiles n'avait parlé à personne de son attraction pour Derek Hale. Ni à son père, ni à Scott, pourtant tous deux au courant de sa bisexualité. Malgré que les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie aient bien acceptés la nouvelle, le jeune homme craignait tout de même leur réaction. Même s'il était à présent innocenté, Derek avait été suspecté de meurtre. Son père ne risquait pas de prendre très bien cette nouvelle fréquentation. Quant à Scott, il suffisait de voir sa tête à la simple mention du loup garou pour comprendre que les relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe entre eux.

Lorsque son meilleur ami avait découvert les intentions de Derek de se constituer une meute, Stiles l'avait soutenu, répondant plus à son devoir de meilleur ami que par conviction personnelle. Certes l'augmentation soudaine de loups garou dans le secteur de Beacon Hills n'était pas la chose la plus rassurante qui soit mais le désir du nouvel Alpha d'avoir sa propre meute était compréhensible. Bien qu'inquiet, Stiles comprenait que quelqu'un comme Derek, qui était né lycan et qui avait perdu toute sa famille, avoir une meute près de lui était primordial. Scott, qui avait été transformé de force et qui aurait tout fait pour redevenir humain pour avoir une relation normale - ou aussi normale que possible – avec Allison, n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

Derek n'était pas Peter. Que ce soient Isaac, Erika ou Boyd, chacun avait pris la décision de recevoir la morsure en toute connaissance du danger. En toute honnêteté, pouvait-on en vouloir à Isaac d'avoir voulu devenir plus fort après les violences que son père lui avait fait subir ? La même chose était de mise pour Erika et Boyd.

Scott était trop borné, trop sûr de savoir ce qui était bien pour les autres. Il refusait de voir que d'autres que lui pourraient enfin trouver leur place en devenant loup garou. Stiles lui-même regrettait par moment d'avoir dit non à Peter lorsque ce dernier lui avait proposé la morsure.

Alors lorsqu'il avait vu l'état d'Erika après que Scott l'ait rattrapé de justesse de sa chute du mur d'escalade, Stiles avait de suite pensé que Derek pourrait aller la voir elle-aussi. Ce jour-là, il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe.

La fragile et timide humaine était devenue une garce ultra-violente en loup garou. La voir monter dans la camaro de Derek, vêtue de sa tenue provoquante, lui avait mis un coup au cœur, mais il avait délibérément ignoré ce sentiment de malaise. Lorsqu'Erika l'avait assommé avec une pièce du moteur de sa jeep adorée et qu'il s'était réveillé plus tard dans une benne à ordures, Stiles avait réellement regretté d'avoir seulement pensé que devenir un loup garou serait une bonne chose pour elle.

Mais à aucun moment il n'avait plus regretté que maintenant. Stiles était allé trouver Derek pour lui parler de la nouvelle créature qui commettait des meurtres à Beacon Hills. Il l'avait clairement vu alors qu'il assistait impuissant, paralysé au sol, à la mort du garagiste qui réparait sa jeep. Mais en arrivant dans le vieil entrepôt désaffecté dans lequel se cachait Derek, le spectacle qui l'avait accueilli avait anéanti toute joie de revoir l'homme qu'il aimait.

Etonnamment, pas un des loups garou présents ne l'avaient entendu approcher. Derek était trop occupé à entrainer Isaac et Erika, Boyd restant accoudé à la balustrade, observant l'entrainement le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est là que tout avait basculé. Erika s'était jetée sans crier gare dans les bras de Derek et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche. Et Derek avait répondu au baiser avec passion. Même depuis son poste d'observation éloigné, Stiles n'avait rien raté de la scène et avait eu tôt fait de quitter les lieux.

Il n'avait pas voulu qu'on le trouve là, que Derek le voit, le visage ruisselant de larmes en comprenant la vérité. Derek ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui. Il n'était pas gay. De toute évidence le loup préférait les belles blondes aux tendances psychopathes et Stiles ne faisait pas le poids face à ça avec sa banalité et sa maladresse. Il avait été stupide de croire qu'il avait la moindre chance. Maintenant il avait le cœur brisé et personne sur qui étancher sa peine. Son père était totalement accaparé par la nouvelle vague de meurtres qui touchait la ville et n'avait presque pas de temps à lui accorder. Quant à Scott, son meilleur ami était trop obnubilé par Allison pour s'intéresser au désastre de sa vie sentimentale. S.O.S. Dr Love était décidément un service à sens unique.

Hors voilà, à part son père et Scott, les seules personnes proches – et ce terme était à prendre avec largesse – à qui il aurait pu parler étaient Allison, Lydia, Jackson et Danny. Se confier à Allison aurait pu être envisageable, étant donné la gentillesse de la jeune femme, si lui parler n'avait signifié que Scott sache tout à un moment ou un autre. Lydia, dans l'hypothèse qu'il parvienne à capter son attention plus de quelques secondes, n'en aurait rien eu à faire de ses problèmes existentiels. Quant à Jackson, Stiles ne savait même pas d'où l'idée tordue qu'ils puissent être un tant soit peu proche lui était venue. De son point de vue, les relations entre eux étaient encore plus tendues qu'entre Scott et Derek.

La seule personne susceptible de l'écouter et de le comprendre restait Danny. Mais là encore le jeune homme semblait plus le tolérer qu'autre chose. Cependant Danny était gay, et gentil. Et surtout, aux dernières nouvelles, il venait de se faire plaquer par son petit ami. Peut-être qu'il accepterait de l'écouter si Stiles essayait de lui parler.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Derek jeta un dernier regard aux alentours vérifiant que l'endroit était bel et bien désert. Rassuré, il sortit rapidement de sa camaro et continua à pieds le trajet jusqu'à chez Stiles. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité à l'exception d'une faible lumière provenant de la chambre du jeune homme. Derek s'arrêta un instant à l'abri des regards, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre de la chambre. De son poste, il entendait parfaitement les battements de cœur de Stiles, trop irréguliers pour qu'il soit endormi. Un second rythme cardiaque, plus lointain et régulier, l'assura que le père du jeune homme dormait déjà.

La voie était libre, il pouvait monter sans crainte et dire à Stiles ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Pourtant il hésitait. Appréhendait la réaction du jeune homme. Pour être parfaitement honnête, Derek avait peur de revoir la déception dans son regard, de voir la preuve qu'il venait de foutre irrémédiablement en l'air la relation - même pseudo amicale – qu'il entretenait avec Stiles.

Il l'avait blessé. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter et il les avait aussitôt regrettés. C'est pourquoi Derek se trouvait là, sous la fenêtre de Stiles, au beau milieu de la nuit. Il fallait qu'il s'explique, qu'il s'excuse. Parce que Stiles était important pour lui malgré la façade d'agressivité et d'indifférence qu'il laissait paraitre.

Stiles passa une dernière fois la serviette dans ses cheveux avant de la laisser tomber négligemment sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il était épuisé. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour décrire son état actuel. Il était d'ailleurs trop épuisé pour seulement en chercher un autre. Sa formidable capacité à penser et parler à une vitesse extraordinaire avait été réduite à néant par deux heures à battre furieusement des jambes dans une piscine en soutenant le poids mort de Derek pour le sauver de la noyade.

Quelle magnifique soirée ça avait été. Entre ces deux heures de natation forcées, les menaces de Derek et le Kanima qui leur tournait autour dans l'espoir de les réduire en charpies, tout ce que voulait Stiles maintenant, c'était s'écrouler dans son lit, se fondre sous les couvertures pour se réchauffer un peu et dormir. Surtout dormir.

Soudain un courant d'air dans son dos le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Même en ayant quitté ses habits trempés et prit une douche chaude mais rapide pour ne pas réveiller son père, il avait encore froid. Le trajet du lycée jusqu'à chez lui dans son survêtement humide avait achevé de le glacer jusqu'aux os.

Aussi Stiles se retourna-t-il en sursaut pour trouver la source de ce froid intempestif, pour finalement découvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte. Et juste à côté, terminant d'escalader la dite fenêtre, se tenait nul autre que Derek Hale.

La surprise passée, Stiles se dépêcha de fermer la bouche qu'il avait pendante et se redressa, une expression renfrognée prenant place sur son visage. Ce que Derek lui avait dit dans la piscine lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. Quand il était monté dans sa jeep avec Scott, Derek dans sa camaro avec Erika, Stiles avait espéré ne pas revoir le loup garou Alpha avant un bon moment. Et le voilà qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui à peine une heure après l'incident.

- Derek. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? Lança-t-il sarcastiquement, la fatigue lui faisant oublier toute notion d'instinct de survie. Non pas que le fait que tu t'introduises une fois de plus dans ma chambre, à une heure impossible de la nuit qui plus est, me dérange.

Derek émit un léger grognement de mécontentement face au ton employé par le jeune homme. En même temps, il le comprenait. Stiles avait tous les droits de lui en vouloir. Derek ferma momentanément les yeux en respirant profondément pour calmer le loup en lui.

Voyant que l'autre homme n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, Stiles poussa un soupir de lassitude. Toute colère oubliée pour cause de fatigue extrême, il se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil de bureau en laçant un regard las à Derek.

- Tu pourrais au moins fermer la fenêtre ? Tenta-t-il en combattant un nouveau frisson.

Derek resta totalement immobile, comme si les paroles de Stiles lui passaient au travers sans qu'il puisse les comprendre ou les entendre.

- S'il te plait ? Plaida Stiles.

Derek arracha enfin son regard du jeune homme et fit ce qu'il lui était demandé. Stiles avait l'air épuisé, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour venir lui parler mais Derek savait aussi qu'il n'arriverait pas à apaiser son esprit s'il ne s'expliquait pas au plus vite avec le jeune homme.

- Alors ? Lança Stiles. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je… Il faut qu'on parle.

Stiles se contenta d'arquer un sourcil, surpris de l'attitude du loup garou. Derek semblait… mal à l'aise, ne cessant de se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant pas que faire de ses mains. Son comportement était loin d'être celui de l'homme qu'il connaissait et, sa curiosité piquée au vif, pour une fois aucune remarque sarcastique ne lui vint.

- Je t'écoute.

Voyant le jeune homme plus disposé à l'écouter, Derek s'avança lentement avant de s'assoir sur le rebord du lit. C'était le moment de parler, de s'expliquer, et pourtant aucun son ne parvenait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Derek ne se reconnaissait pas. Depuis quand était-il devenu si hésitant. Depuis quand redoutait-il la réaction de quelqu'un, d'un humain qui plus est.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Stiles.

Le jeune homme était en colère. Son état de fatigue l'empêchait de le montrer mais Derek pouvait le sentir. Il lui fallait s'expliquer tout de suite, avant que Stiles ne soit reposé et qu'il ne commence à tourner en boucle ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Derek s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il capta une odeur étrangère dans la chambre de Stiles. Quelqu'un était venu ici. Quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà rencontré mais il ne se souvenait pas qui.

- Qui est venu ici ? Demanda-t-il dans un grognement.

- Quoi ? Répondit Stiles, confus par la soudaine agressivité du loup garou.

- Quelqu'un est entré dans ta chambre. Quelqu'un d'autre que ton père ou Scott. Qui est-ce ?

- Que… ça ne te regarde pas !

Le grognement émit par Derek calma de suite toute idée de s'énerver contre lui. Bien que scandalisé par les questions de l'autre homme, Stiles était bien trop épuisé pour vouloir se faire plaquer contre un mur par le loup garou. Non pas qu'il le veuille en temps normal, mais cette soirée avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Tout ce que le jeune homme désirait était de se débarrasser de l'autre homme pour pouvoir enfin dormir.

- Danny.

Danny. Derek se souvenait de lui à présent. C'était le jeune homme qui les avait aidé à retracer l'appel reçu par Allison Argent. C'était aussi celui qui l'avait reluqué à la dérobée lorsque Stiles l'avait entrainé de force dans un pseudo numéro de striptease. Danny était un camarade de classe du jeune homme, sa présence pouvait se justifier par des devoirs faits ensemble. Mais alors pourquoi l'odeur la plus forte venait du lit et non du bureau ?

- Pourquoi est-il venu ? Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

- En quoi ça te regardes ?

- Réponds !

- Tu veux bien baisser d'un ton ? Je te rappelle que mon père dort dans la pièce d'à côté.

- _Stiles…_

- Très bien, je vais te répondre. Danny est venu travailler sur un projet pour le cours de chimie.

Le changement de rythme cardiaque raisonna douloureusement aux oreilles de Derek. Stiles était en train de lui mentir. Et même s'il n'avait pas pu l'entendre, la façon dont le jeune homme avait détourné le regard en rougissant était tout ce dont il avait besoin comme preuve. Danny n'était pas venu pour travailler. Danny dont l'odeur se trouvait sur le lit. Danny qui était gay s'il fallait en juger par la manière dont il l'avait regardé.

- Tu mens.

Stiles jura intérieurement. Foutus loups garou et leurs sens super développés. Bien entendu que Derek avait entendu le mensonge. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait lui dire que Danny était venu l'écouter s'épancher sur ses déceptions amoureuses, surtout quand l'objet de son affection était Derek en personne.

- Il y a son odeur partout sur le lit, continua Derek en se contrôlant tant bien que mal. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Tu crois que… ? Tu crois que Danny et moi… ?

Stiles, soudain plus réveillé, observa avec attention le loup garou, remarquant le corps crispé, le regard plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Pour un peu il aurait cru que Derek était… jaloux.

Aussitôt qu'il eut eu cette pensée, Stiles se sentit ridicule. Il n'était rien pour Derek. La séance de bécotage qu'il avait surpris avec Erika en était une preuve suffisante. Encore une fois son esprit tentait de voir des signes qui n'existaient pas, de raviver un espoir qui serait immanquablement détruit, le faisant souffrir toujours plus.

- Ecoutes Derek, lança-t-il avec une colère contenue. Il est vraiment tard et je suis crevé. Si tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu es venu alors j'aimerai que tu partes.

- Pas avant que tu me dises ce qu'il faisait ici.

- Mais en quoi ça te regarde ce que je fais avec Danny, explosa Stiles. Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fais avec Erika lorsque vous êtes seuls tous les deux ?

Un silence de plomb suivit cette dernière déclaration. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Stiles se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Stiles était déjà bien assez déprimé par toute cette histoire pour en plus s'humilier en laissant transparaitre sa jalousie.

- Erika ?

Derek était confus. Qu'est-ce qu'Erika venait faire dans la conversation ? Elle n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire à moins… à moins que Stiles ne soit au courant pour le baiser. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen que le jeune homme le soit. Sauf si Erika lui en avait elle-même parlé. C'était une possibilité. Peut-être que Derek n'était pas aussi doué qu'il le pensait pour cacher ses émotions et que la jeune femme avait remarqué ses sentiments pour Stiles. Après qu'il l'ait rejeté, Erika avait peut-être parlé du baiser à Stiles, en représailles.

- Il n'y a rien entre Erika et moi.

- Je m'en moque. Vous faites ce que vous voulez tous les deux.

Encore une fois les battements de cœur de Stiles le trahirent. Le jeune homme était loin d'être indifférent mais Derek décida de ne pas relever le mensonge. Stiles avait de toute évidence plus d'un motif de lui en vouloir et s'acharner à ramener Danny sur le tapis ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses.

- J'étais venu m'excuser, souffla Derek d'une voix douce. Pour ce que j'ai dit dans la piscine. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu m'as aidé et sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. C'est juste que… j'ai paniqué…

- Le grand Derek Hale qui panique, c'est une première, lança Stiles dans une tentative de sarcasme peu concluante.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'étais paralysé dans près de 2,50m d'eau. Rien que l'idée que tu puisses me lâcher quelques secondes… J'ai paniqué et j'ai dit ce qu'il me passait par la tête, n'importe quoi pour ne pas couler…

- Mais tu ne le pensais pas…

- Non.

Stiles risqua un regard vers le loup garou qui semblait sincère. L'excuse était valable. Après tout, lui-même aurait hurlé de terreur sans même être paralysé. Seule la présence de Derek, dont la vie était alors littéralement entre ses mains, l'avait empêché de paniquer.

- OK. Dans ce cas, on est cool, finit-il par répondre.

- Et il ne se passe rien entre moi et Erika. C'est juste une de mes Beta.

- Oublie ça…

- Non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté mais…

- Elle ne m'a rien raconté.

Derek stoppa net, de plus en plus perplexe. Si Erika n'avait pas parlé alors comment Stiles avait-il su ? Est-ce que c'était Isaac ? Boyd ?

Voyant l'air interrogateur du loup garou, Stiles souffla de frustration. Comme il regrettait d'avoir lancer le sujet.

- Je suis passé au hangar et je vous ai vu ensemble…

C'était de pire en pire. Stiles l'avait vu embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour que le jeune homme l'apprécie étaient réduits à néant parce qu'il était venu le voir au mauvais moment. Et lui, comme le loup garou incapable qu'il était, il ne l'avait même pas sentit approcher.

- Je l'ai repoussé.

- Tu as pris ton temps pour le faire.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était la phrase de trop et il le savait. Derek allait l'encastrer dans un mur en moins d'une seconde. Son père allait retrouver ses restes éparpillés sur le bureau le lendemain matin. C'est donc sans surprise qu'il sentit deux mains puissantes l'attraper par les épaules et le relever de sa chaise. Les yeux fermés, le corps tendu, Stiles attendit avec appréhension l'impact imminent de son dos contre une quelconque surface dure mais rien ne vint. Au bout de quelques secondes, ne sentant rien venir, Stiles se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et tomba sur les deux iris flamboyants de l'Alpha.

- Heu… Derek ?

- Elle m'a pris par surprise. Je l'ai repoussée.

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, tenta Stiles avant d'être coupé par un grognement.

- Si je le dois. Toi mieux que personne devrais le savoir.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire…

Exaspéré, Derek passa une main sur la nuque du jeune homme et le tira vivement vers lui. Dans un soupir affamé, il s'empara des lèvres de Stiles et l'embrassa avec fougue, faisant passer tous ses sentiments dans le baiser.

- Est-ce que tu comprends mieux maintenant, souffla-t-il en mettant fin au baiser.

- Wow…

Stiles était en plein rêve. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre explication pour expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était rentré chez lui en jeep, avait pris une douche rapide et s'était écroulé de sommeil dans son lit. Et maintenant il rêvait. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que Derek l'embrasse comme ça dans la vraie vie.

- Tu ne rêves pas, lança Derek, amusé, dont les yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur habituelle.

- J'ai parlé à voix haute.

- Ouaip.

- Embrasses-moi encore pour voir.

Un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, Derek se pencha à nouveau en avant pour embrasser le jeune homme plus longuement cette fois. Les deux hommes se laissèrent totalement aller, répondant avec passion au baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Stiles, le souffle court, affichait un sourire de pur bonheur sur ses lèvres.

- Donc toi et Erika…

- Il n'y a pas de moi et Erika. Je ne veux que toi. Je croyais que tu l'avais remarqué. Je croyais que tu avais compris.

- Quand je t'ai vu avec elle, j'ai cru que j'avais tout imaginé.

- Je ne veux que toi, répéta Derek en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, respirant profondément l'odeur de ce dernier.

L'instant fut rompu par Stiles qui se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Secouant légèrement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, Derek de détacha de lui avant de le pousser gentiment vers le lit.

- Vas te coucher, tu es épuisé.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, se plaignit Stiles avant de bailler à nouveau.

Derek le regarda fixement un instant avant de retirer d'un mouvement fluide son sweet-shirt, révélant un torse qui fit saliver le jeune homme. Souriant devant l'effet produit, le loup garou se pencha pour enlever ses chaussures et chaussettes, et termina sans préambules par retirer son pantalon. En caleçon, et pas gêné pour deux sous, Derek se glissa sous les couvertures et fit signe au jeune homme de le rejoindre.

Stiles, pétrifié sur place, ne pouvait que regarder le dieu vivant qui venait de s'installer dans son lit. Il était à nouveau sûr et certain qu'il était en plein rêve. Ce fut la moue impatiente de Derek qui le fit sortir de sa transe et il s'empressa de rejoindre son… petit-ami ? avant que ce dernier ne se ravise et décide de repartir. Aussitôt qu'il fut dans le lit, Derek éteignit la lumière et le pris dans ses bras.

D'abord gêné, Stiles finit par se laisser doucement aller contre le torse chaud du lycan, posant sa tête au creux de son épaule. C'était étrange de devoir dormir pour la première fois avec quelqu'un, autre que ses parents ou Scott. Pourtant il se sentait bien, blottit contre cet homme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait enfin exister aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr il existait pour son père et pour son meilleur ami Scott. Mais ce n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il ressentait auprès de Derek, à ce sentiment d'avoir été choisi entre tous.

- Il était là pour quoi Danny ? Demanda soudain Derek, coupant court aux pensées du jeune homme.

Stiles laissa échapper un rire. Derek ne lâchait décidemment jamais l'affaire quand il avait quelque chose en tête. Mais il pouvait bien lui dire la vérité maintenant qu'il savait que la jalousie le faisait parler.

- Il est venu discuter avec moi du désastre de nos vies amoureuse, rien de plus. Nous ne sommes qu'amis.

Le rythme cardiaque de Stiles n'avait pas bougé. Derek se détendit enfin, resserrant sa prise autour du corps du jeune homme. Sa réponse était assez satisfaisante pour calmer le loup en lui. Danny l'avait échappé belle.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Fin.

Et voilà, un pseudo-drame, suivit d'explications chaotiques, se terminant par une fin mielleuse à souhait ! C'est tout moi ça ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

A bientôt !


End file.
